United States presidential election, 2032 (Aiothai's Scenario)
The United States presidential election of 2028 '''was the 62nd quadrennial United States presidential election. It was held on Thursday, November 2, 2032. Incumbent President Erica Braxton was re-elected over Illinois Senator and Republican candidate, Adam Kinzinger and former California Governor and Progressive Party nominee, Gavin Newsom. Braxton rode on having ended the '''Literal War on Drugs '''and normalizing relations with nations such as the Eurasian Union and Palestine. In spite of the vote split caused by the participation of the Progressive Party, including the loss of California and Vermont to the Newsom camp, Braxton managed to pull a comfortable win in both the popular and electoral votes. Shocking the world, when she claimed victory in Texas. Background Erica Braxton, the Libertarian-leaning Democratic Governor of North Dakota, defeated unpopular President Ted Cruz in the 2028 presidential election. In her first term, Braxton pulled troops out of Central America, cut defense spending noticeably and supported Cocaine legalization. She also made moves to drastically improve relations with the Eurasian Union and Palestine, two nations Cruz had alienated severely during his tenure. Despite the growing popularity of the Democratic Party thanks to Braxton, some in the Liberal wing of the Party lead by former California Governor and 2024 presidential candidate, Gavin Newsom, split off from the Democrats and formed the Progressive Party. The Party would come to nominate candidates in the 2030 midterm elections, winning five seats in the house and two in the Senate. While some Democrats, including Senators Maria Cantwell of Washington, Chris Murphy of Connecticut and Tulsi Gabbard of Hawaii would switch parties to join the Progressives. The Progressives announced in 2031 their intention to nominate a candidate in the coming Presidential election. Most in the GOP realized that the only way to defeat Braxton would be to nominate a moderate candidate with no direct ties to the Cruz administration, but who held political experience. Candidates Democratic Party nomination Democratic candiates *Erica Braxton, President of the United States from North Dakota EricaBraxton.jpg|President '''Erica Braxton of Nebraska (Nominee) Republican Party nomination Republican candidates *Adam Kinzinger, U.S. Senator from Illinois (Nominee) *Adam Putnam, former Governor of Florida (Withdrew April 7th, 2032 and endorsed Adam Kinzinger) *George P. Bush, Governor of Texas (Withdrew March 2nd, 2032 and endorsed Adam Kinzinger) *Paul Ryan, Speaker of the House from Wisconsin (Withdrew February 13th, 2032 and endorsed Adam Kinzinger) *Mia Love, U.S. Senator from Utah (Withdrew February 8th, 2032 and endorsed Adam Kinzinger) *Thomas Massie, U.S. Senator from Kentucky (Withdrew January 23rd, 2032 and endorsed Mia Love, he later made no endorsement) *Tom Cotton, former U.S. Secretary of Defense from Arkansas (Withdrew January 11th, 2032 and endorsed Adam Kinzinger) *Steve Stivers, former U.S. Vice President from Ohio (Withdrew January 6th, 2032 and endorsed Adam Kinzinger) *David Platt, Senior Pastor of the Church at Brook Hills (Withdrew January 6th 2032 and endorsed Mia Love, he later made no endorsement) AdamKinzinger.png|Senator Adam Kinzinger of Illinois (Nominee) AdamPutnam.jpg|Former Governor Adam Puntam of Florida George_P._Bush_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg|Governor George P. Bush of Texas Ryan.jpg|House Speaker Paul Ryan of Wisconsin Mialove.png|Senator Mia Love of Utah Thomasmassie.jpg|Senator Thomas Massie of Kentucky Tomcottonportrait.jpg|Former U.S. Defense Secretary Tom Cotton of Arkansas Stevestivers.jpg|Former Vice President Steve Stivers of Ohio DavidPlatt.jpg|Minister Daivd Platt of Alabama Progressive Party nomination Progressive candidates *Gavin Newsom, former Governor of California (Nominee) *Alan Grayson, U.S. Representative from Florida (Withdrew June 5th, 2032 and endorsed Gavin Newsom) Gavin Newsom Lieutenant Gov.jpg|Former Governor Gavin Newsom of California (Nominee) Grayson.jpg|U.S. Representative Alan Grayson of Florida Category:Elections (Aiothai's Scenario) Category:Aiothai's Scenario Category:US elections 2032